


Сборник драбблов по Теории Большого Взрыва

by Leytenator



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Драбблы с разных фестов и по заявкам





	1. Chapter 1

\-----------

Название: В порядке  
Автор: fandom The Big Bang Theory 2014  
Бета: fandom The Big Bang Theory 2014  
Размер: драббл, 770 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Леонард/Пенни, намек на Шелдон/Пенни  
Категория: джен, гет  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: «Два глотка превращаются в два бокала, два бокала — в две бутылки»

Они делают вид, что все в порядке.

Два глотка превращаются в два бокала, два бокала — в две бутылки.

Девочки смеются над ней, над ее страхами и заботами, и те оседают на самом дне, надежно скрытые переливчатым смехом, плещущимся в прохладном золоте или пурпуре. 

У вина очень красивый цвет, это причина номер один.

Пенни хохочет вместе с ними, откупоривает очередную бутылку и наполняет бокал до краев.

Потом девочки уходят.

А Пенни и бутылка остаются.

Девочки пьют с ней два раза в неделю, еще три вечера она проводит с Леонардом, еще один — с кем-нибудь с работы.

Седьмой день всегда наступает неожиданно.

В этот день всегда почему-то начинает с самого утра накрапывать дождь, небо становится серым и низким, давит на окна, едва не выбивая стекла. По квартире гуляют сквозняки, горло царапает противный кашель; Пенни задергивает шторы, включает телевизор и кутается в плед.

Вино отлично согревает, это причина номер два.

Леонард ужасно веселится, когда она напивается. Пересказывает ей потом на утро милые глупости, которые она шептала ему на ухо, пока облизывала его. Например, о том, что он похож на плюшевого медведя, и теперь она не может спокойно смотреть на них, проходя мимо магазинов игрушек, потому что ей все время кажется, что один из них выскочит из витрины, набросится на нее и трахнет.

Леонард смеется, Пенни улыбается, и утреннее похмелье становится не таким уж ужасным.

Потом Леонард уходит. 

А Пенни и бутылка остаются.

Пенни в самом деле нравится Леонард. Он славный, и добрый, и искренний, и страстный. Когда он опускается рядом с ней на кровать, каждый раз Пенни видит в его глазах свет, счастье, любовь, переполняющие его до краев. Пенни боится захлебнуться в них.

Боится, что она чересчур мелка, чтобы вместить весь этот хлещущий поток чужого чувства. По утрам она долго рассматривает спящего Леонарда, мучительно выискивая мелочи — волоски в носу, складку на животе, слишком простодушное выражение лица — которые сделают его хотя бы немного менее идеальным.

Леонард очень хорош. Слишком хорош для нее.

Вино дарит легкость и заставляет почувствовать себя прекрасней всех, это причина номер три.

Пенни делает очередной глоток, ставит бокал на столик и тянется к Леонарду сама, как делала уже сотни раз. Леонард нежен и мягок, он раздевает ее неловко, одновременно торопясь и пытаясь насмотреться. Он кончает быстро, но зато готов трахаться всю ночь напролет, а Пенни прекрасно знает, что надо делать, чтобы его член снова встал. В конце концов, ты же выпиваешь бутылку по глотку, а не всю залпом.

Хотя она прекрасно знает, что ей под силу и это — какой-то дурак со съемочной площадки поспорил с ней на двадцатку, что она не сможет прикончить бутылку вина за один раз.

На двадцатку она купила себе еще две и выпила их, лежа в ванне у себя дома. Потому что жалость чужого взгляда липла к коже, и о ней хотелось не думать.

Вино помогает забыть о любом горе, это причина номер четыре.

Наутро после этого она просыпается на диване в квартире Леонарда, заботливо укрытая пледом. Голова раскалывается, а все еще влажные волосы спутались и налипли на лицо.

— Солнышко, ну ты и буйная была вчера ночью! Ты в порядке? Прости, нужно бежать, я позвоню тебе через час! — Леонард целует ее в висок, который прошивает словно тупой иглой, и смеется. — Я решил, что мне снится «Звонок» или что-то вроде этого. Поужинаем вместе сегодня? Я закажу тебе коктейль, ну, не дуйся!

Он убегает, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Пенни облизывает пересохшие губы, зажмуривается и садится на диване.

Мир плывет и кружится. Мир бьет поддых.

И тогда Пенни, наконец, понимает.

Они не делают вид, что все в порядке.

Они правда так считают.

— Чай на столе. И алкозельцер.

Вино заставляет людей жалеть тебя, это причина номер пять.

— Я не пью чай, — шепчет Пенни, сглатывая вязкую горькую слюну. — Мне хватило бы и алкозельцера. Спасибо, Шелдон. Извини, что шумела вчера.

— Если у человека случилась беда, ему нужно предложить чай.

Пенни молчит и кусает губы, мучительно пытаясь не разреветься.

— У тебя случилась беда, Пенни? Или мне унести чай?

— Не уноси, — просит она, стискивая ладони на коленях. — Да, Шелдон. У меня случилась беда.

— Тебе следует обратиться за помощью. — Она слышит в его голосе явное облегчение. И неявную тревогу. — Твое поведение становится недопустимым. Группы поддержки...

Пенни мотает головой.

— Нет, нет, ты что, я со стыда сгорю, я туда не пойду, хоть режь меня.

В ладонь толкается теплый бок чашки.

— Открой глаза.

Свет предсказуемо ярок, и Пенни приходится долго моргать, прежде чем она может разглядеть комнату. 

В кресле напротив сидит фигурка Бэтмена, а рядом с ней на диване — Спок и Халк.

— У всех здесь были свои проблемы. Ты можешь говорить. Они никому не расскажут, таково правило группы поддержки.

Пенни смеется, утирая бегущие по щекам слезы.

— Как там говорится? Здравствуйте, меня зовут Пенни. Я... Я алкоголик.

— Здравствуй, Пенни. Спасибо, что ты пришла.


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Cherchez la femme  
Размер: драббл, 756 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Стюарт/Радж  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Стюарт ищет таинственную незнакомку.

— Я переспал с Чудо-женщиной.

Конечно же, все хохочут. 

— Ты имеешь в виду — совершил акт мастурбации с использованием постороннего предмета? Комикса? Или фигурки? Или, может быть, костюма?

— Шелдон, замолчи, ради бога, будь так добр. — Стюарт трет лицо ладонями и в который раз обещает себе не напиваться больше от тоски и не творить глупостей по пьяни. Ну да, кого он обманывает...

— И как она? Хороша? — Говард приобнимает его за плечи и подмигивает. — А если и нет, пара банок «Бад» легко решили бы вопрос, приятель, но, думаю, тебе они и так не понадобились.

— Ты что-нибудь запомнил? — хмурится Леонард, и Стюарт раздраженно пожимает плечами:

— Только то, что она была живая.

— Уже достижение, друг! — хохочет скотина Говард, а Шелдон криво ухмыляется. Ну надо же, поглядите на этого героя-любовника!

Пропустивший вечеринку Радж молчит, закопавшись в коробке с новыми выпусками «Бэтмена», и Стюарт благодарен ему и за это.

По правде сказать, он помнит о вчерашнем вечере немного больше, чем готов рассказать посторонним.

Мельтешение ярких костюмов перед глазами. Запах дешевого пива, одеколона, духов — о боже, все-таки пришли девушки? — сигаретного дыма, фейерверков. Кажется, кто-то решил, что запускать их в три часа утра — самая лучшая идея.

Разноцветные огни. На них лучше всего смотреть из окна. Подумаешь, все остальные вышли любоваться на улицу. Одному гораздо удобнее. Гораздо проще. Потом Стюарт помнит пиво и снова пиво. Радостные возгласы, искры в небе, искры перед глазами. Густой пряный запах, тепло рук, обнимающих его со спины. Жар губ, прижавшихся к шее. Они были мягкие и обжигали огнем.

— Я сплю? — прошептал тогда Стюарт и повернулся, щурясь и пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в полумраке комнаты. Блеснул обруч на темных кудрях, колыхнулся край юбки.

Стюарт не помнит лица — девушка отвернулась от него слишком поспешно, шагнула куда-то в темноту, к стене. Оперлась на нее руками и тихо вздохнула.

Стюарт сам не знает, какая сила бросила его туда, во тьму. Он шагнул, зажмурившись, боясь открыть глаза. Его руки мягко перехватили и заставили сжать на талии поверх пояса юбки.

Кажется, в этот момент Стюарт почувствовал, что пол уходит у него из-под ног. А может быть, это случилось, когда девушка завела руку за спину и сжала его член сквозь ткань джинсов.

Стюарт помнит жар, и тесноту, и капли пота на коже. Помнит, как стонал сам и жадно ловил чужие стоны, еле слышные, прошивающие дрожью с головы до ног. Кажется, было слишком узко. Впрочем, в последний раз он спал с кем-то слишком много лет назад, чтобы сравнивать.

Было хорошо как никогда в жизни.

Он кончил, ощущая напрягшееся горячее тело под руками, а когда наконец отдышался, то был в комнате уже один.

Утро приносит похмелье и головную боль.

Утро приносит злость, какой Стюарт давно не чувствовал.

Он ищет. Он спрашивает всех, кто был на вечеринке, пропуская мимо ушей смех и издевки.

Девушку никто не видел. Кажется, кто-то замечал издали блеск обруча на ее волосах, но никто не может сказать точно.

Стюарт зол. На других, но больше — на себя самого и глупую память, которая играет с ним такие жестокие шутки.

Может быть, девушки и в самом деле не было. Может быть, это был всего лишь сон. Фантазия. Пьяный бред.

Стюарт закрывает магазин и бродит между стеллажей, не находя себе места, не в силах успокоиться, пить, есть, спать.

Все становится неважным. Ему нужна та девушка. Она была живая. Настоящая. Она была.

— Я принес тебе кофе. — Стюарт с трудом разлепляет веки. От картонного стаканчика поднимается пар. — Спать на полу — ужасная идея, Стюарт.

— Спасибо, Радж. — Он откашливается и поднимается на ноги, скривившись. — Но в меня вряд ли сейчас хоть что-то влезет. Извини. Я все думаю и думаю о том вечере, о той девушке, и скоро с ума сойду от этого кошмара.

— Все было так плохо? — тихо спрашивает Радж, и Стюарт мотает головой.

— Нет, нет! Это был лучший вечер в моей жизни, лучший! Я бы все отдал, чтобы его повторить. Я ведь ничего не успел — ни узнать ее имя, ни поцеловать...

Губы у Раджа мягкие и обжигают огнем.

— Прости, — хрипло бормочет он, отстранившись, и смотрит в пол. — Я не должен был так делать. Можешь меня ударить. Только не по лицу, если тебя не затруднит. Хотя нет, вечером должны позвонить родители, им понравится, что я такой мужественный с синяком. Наверное...

Стюарт тяжело сглатывает и выпивает кофе за пару глотков. Комкает пустой стаканчик в руке.

— А что они скажут, если увидят синяк у тебя на шее?

— Будешь меня душить? — Радж поднимает глаза и облизывает губы. Они дрожат. Он не двигается с места.

— Нет. Буду делать другие вещи, — отвечает Стюарт, подходя к нему вплотную и ощущая, как волны чужого жара сталкиваются с ознобом, охватившим все тело. Побеждают его. — Не смей убегать. Или отворачиваться. На этот раз я хочу лицом к лицу.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: Взаимопонимание  
Размер: драббл, 460 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Говард/Бернадетт, Говард/Радж  
Категория: слэш, гет  
Жанр: драма, романс, ER  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: «Каждую вторую и четвертую пятницу месяца Бернадетт задерживается на работе допоздна»

Каждую вторую и четвертую пятницу месяца Бернадетт задерживается на работе допоздна. Долго проверяет отчеты за день, не торопясь расчесывает волосы и подкрашивает губы. Помада ложится ровно, Бернадетт улыбается, думая о тщетности этого действия: через полчаса она уже будет пить коктейли в баре с подругами, оставляя розовые полукружия отпечатков на каждом бокале. 

Или терпкий травяной чай в салоне маникюра, а уже потом — коктейли. Это неважно. Важно то, что этот вечер принадлежит только ей.

Можно проехаться по магазинам, перед тем, как свернуть в бар. Можно погулять по улицам, неспешно, наслаждаясь каждым шагом, не раздражаясь оттого, что ноги коротковаты и не позволяют торопиться.

Бернадетт все успевает. Она идеальная жена. Она знает это. Ей некуда спешить.

Она знает, что вернется домой ровно в два, и ее будет ждать легкий поздний ужин и любящий муж. Он поцелует ее в щеку, от него будет пахнуть гелем для душа и лосьоном после бритья. И совсем немного — специями.

Бернадетт давно научилась не ощущать этот запах.

В первый раз было сложнее.

В первый раз — полгода назад — этот запах обрушился на нее еще в прихожей, спеленал по рукам и ногам, стреножил как силки. Бернадетт шла на него бездумно, машинально скинув по пути туфли, чтобы не стучали по полу высокие каблуки.

Это было излишней предосторожностью.

Те, кто был в квартире в тот вечер, не услышали бы и пушечного выстрела.

Бернадетт обустраивала дом очень долго, продумывая каждую деталь со вниманием и нежностью.

В тот вечер ей показалась, что она не у себя дома, а в чужом, страшном и отвратительном месте.

Это не на полу ее спальни валялись скомканные вещи и сбившиеся простыни. Это не на ее стуле лежала вскрытая пачка презервативов. Это не на ее кровати трахались двое — целуясь и цепляясь друг за друга остервенело, задыхаясь, не в состоянии оторваться и насытиться.

Это не ее муж втискивал член в задницу своего лучшего друга. Водил своим членом по его пухлым темным губам, сам брал в рот, прикрыв глаза и давясь стоном и спермой.

Бернадеттт стояла очень тихо. И очень долго.

А потом медленно пошла обратно к двери и уже на пороге не выдержала — захлопнула ее с грохотом, потому что ей нужен был хоть какой-то звук в голове, кроме всхлипов и стонов.

Она вернулась обратно на следующий день в обед, чтобы забрать вещи.

На столе в кухне лежала записка: «Прости меня. Это не повторится больше никогда».

Бернадетт долго смотрела на кривые, поехавшие строчки.

А потом перевернула листок и написала «Два раза в месяц».

Она идеальная жена. Она знает это.

Как знает и то, что видела во взгляде Говарда в тот вечер свет — такой же яркий, как в те минуты, когда ее муж смотрел на нее. Не больше. Но и не меньше. Поэтому две пятницы в месяц Бернадетт никуда не торопится. Жизнь необъятна. В ней найдется место для множества вещей.


End file.
